So This is Hell: A Ranger Trapped
by KiNGz-FAn-16
Summary: When Elsa's latest creation sets out to destroy the Rangers, a certain Yellow Ranger becomes the target. Will Kira's slow descent into madness end her fight or can her teammates (including two who are battling for her heart) save her before it's too late?
1. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own PRDT or any related characters/storylines...I do however have a nice collection of merchandise...

A/N: OK, my other PRDT fic sort of fizzled out and died. Sorry. But here's a fresher one that I hope y'all will read and review!

**So This is Hell: A Ranger Trapped  
**Chapter 1 – Let the Games Begin

"You have failed me again," hissed Mesagog. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't have you terminated!"

Elsa winced at the words. She hadn't meant to fail, but the Power Rangers were always one step ahead of her, no matter what. "Mesagog, don't worry! I have...a plan," she said carefully. Actually, she didn't, but Mesagog wasn't a mind reader.

"You better," Mesagog snapped. "Because as long as the Power Rangers are around, my plans are ruined. Think of something fast, Elsa...or else." He stalked out of the lab.

Elsa was fuming. This wasn't that easy of a job. Ever since Zeltrax's defeat, she had to do all of the thinking, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. It wasn't the same scheming alone.

She needed a plan—quickly. _What are their weaknesses? What distracts them? _Elsa stopped and snapped her fingers. That was it! She needed a distraction. Not something for them to fight, but something to happen. She needed a way to affect the Rangers directly. _But how?_ she wondered. She wasn't a witch. She couldn't cast spells. But she _could_ create a monster that could.

Elsa entered some data into the main computer. After an hour of hard work, she was ready. She wasn't normally a programmer, but she needed to create a specific monster, one that the Genorandomizer couldn't supply. Elsa pushed some buttons and flipped a couple of switches. Within seconds, a horrifying monster emerged.

The monster looked lik a tall, thin woman, but her head was shaped like an upside-down cauldron and her skin was a dark shade of purple. Her hands were like gun barrels. The monster let out a high, shrill laugh. "Psyspeller at your service!"

Elsa stared at the monster for a moment with complete disgust. It was ugly. Elsa knew she had no control over the look of her creations, but as long as the monster did the job, then it really didn't matter.

"Psyspeller...go get the Power Rangers!"

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Dr. O, and Hayley were in Dr. O's lab. Hayley was scouting some areas in Reefside with the computer and Dr. O was at his desk looking through some files. He was still stuck in his morph. Ethan was on his labtop, helping Hayley. Conner was playing with a hackey-sack, bouncing it from foot to foot. Trent was sitting on a milkcrate with his sketchpad, and Kira was in the corner with her guitar and notebook.

Kira was focused on her music. She played several chords in a row trying to find a good sound. _Why am I having such a hard time thinking clearly?_

Trent was concentrating on his drawing, stealing quick glances at Kira. He was drawing her and he wanted the picture to be perfect—just like her. Trent usually didn't draw people well, but this drawing was turning out pretty good. _She's so beautiful_, he thought.

Conner was absentmindidly bouncing the hackey-sack from foot to foot. He was standing across the room from Trent. Conner never fully accepted Trent as a Ranger. He never really trusted Trent either. And even though Conner refused to admit it, he was jealous. The only way he was stronger than the White Ranger was if he went into Triassic mode, which meant taking away Ethan and Kira's powers.

Conner glared at Trent who was glancing at Kira every so often. This was another reason Conner disliked Trent. It was obvious that Trent was crazy about Kira and Conner would hate it if she felt the same way because the truth was that Conner was in love with her. And before Trent joined their team, Conner thought he had a pretty good chance.

Kira felt someone watching her. She looked up and met Trent's eyes for a second until he quickly looked back down at his drawing. She smiled to herself.

"I'm getting a signal, but I'm not quite sure where or of what," Hayley said frustrated. "I've got more looking to do. You guys should head home."

The four rangers nodded and departed the lab.

"Need a ride?" Conner asked Kira when they were all outside.

"Oh, I see how it is," Ethan joked. Trent laughed.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Fine," he replied, also joking along. "Does _everyone_ need a ride?"

They all piled into Conner's car, but not before Kira called shotgun.

"Why can't you hold on to your own guitar?" Ethan complained. The guitar was stretched across his and Trent's laps.

"Because there's more room back there," Kira said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm," said Trent in mock-seriousness. "I wonder what would happen if I turned these knobs on your guitar..."

"Don't!" Kira yelled.

They all continued laughing and eventually Conner had dropped off everyone but Kira, who's house was farther than everyone else's, but much closer to his own house.

"Shit," he muttered as he noticed the needle on the gas meter was nearing empty. "I gotta stop at the gas station. Sorry," he apologized.

"No problem," Kira said.

Conner pulled into the station and Kira waited in the car. Judging by the semi-long line of people waiting to pay, it would be awhile. Kira reached back and pulled her guitar up front. She barely had enough room for her guitar, but she could still play it.

Lost again in her own world of music, Kira fiddled with the strings. A couple of minutes later, her concentration was broken when she looked up and saw a bunch of people running out of the mini-mart. She heard screaming. An ugly monster, Psyspeller, emerged, along with several Tyrannodrones. Kira got out of the car, leaving her guitar in the front seat. Conner was fighting one of the Tyrannodrones as Kira ran to help him.

As they kicked the Tyrannodrone against a trash can, Conner turned to Kira. "We have to morph!"

"Conner, there's too many people around," she argued, motioning to the terrified people watching.

The two continued fighting, but without their Ranger morphs, it was impossible to get of the monsters.

"Fight, Tyrannodrones!" Psyspeller screeched.

"Kira!" Conner called. "Could you _close the door_?!" The passenger's side of Conner's car still had the door wide open from when Kira jumped out.

"You're worried about your _car_??" she yelled back in disbelief. Nonetheless, she ran to close the door.

Psyspeller noticed Kira's guitar. "A free spirit, huh?" she cackled. "Let's see how you do when you're trapped in your own mind!" She aimed her barrel-like arms at Kira.

Conner shouted for Kira's attention but there was no time to run. Psyspeller shot a beam of light that hit Kira and sent her flying onto a stretch of grass. Psyspeller shrieked with laughter and then disappeared along with the other Tyrannodrones.

Conne raced over to where Kira lay unconscience. "No," he muttered. "No, no, no..." He shook her slightly and called her name.

Slowly, she began to stir. Her eyes opened and she groaned. "My head..." she mumbled.

"Oh thank God..." Conner sighed with relief. "You scared the shit out of me, Kira." He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said confused. "What...What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way to your house," he said glancing around at the people watching them. Conner quickly helped Kira to the car, refilled his car's tank, and sped away from the station.

"So?" Kira asked.

"One of Mesagog's demons shot at you. Kind of knocked you out. It doesn't seem like there was too much damage to you though. You said you felt alright," Conner shrugged.

"I didn't say that," Kira protested. She felt like her head was going to explode.

Conner raised his eyebrows. "Yes...you did. Earlier at the gas station. I asked if you were okay, you said 'yeah' and then we left."

Kira looked at him, confused. Her headache was getting worse and images kept flashing in her head. _What's going on?_ a voice in her head asked.

"I don't know," she replied softly.

"Don't know what?" Conner asked irritated.

"What?"

Conner pulled the car to a stop. "Kira, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

_Why'd he stop the car?_

"Yeah," Kira said, agreeing with the voice. But Conner misunderstood and though she was answering his question.

Kira sat there looking expectantly at Conner, waiting for an answer. He looked at her blankly. "Yes?" he asked.

_Answser!_ the voice nagged.

"Shut up," Kira scolded.

"_What?_" Conner asked. "I didn't _say_ anything!"

"Huh?" Kira finally looked around and noticed she was on her street. "Oh..._that's_ why you stopped the car." Conner had pulled up in front of her house. "Thanks for the ride!" She grabbed her guitar and walked to her front door before Conner could say anything else.

Conner drove off very confused. She definitely wasn't okay...

Once inside, Kira headed straight to her room. Her headache was still hurting her and the random images in her head weren't helping. She kept seeing different people and monsters. She kept seeing fights and machines. _Power Ranger! Duh!_ she remembered...

Little did Kira know, the images were scenes of her and her teammates fighting, hanging out, and talking. But the images were scattered, which confused her. What was worse, was that some of those images were of things that never really happened. Her confusion was escalating. Then there was that stupid voice that was talking to her...

Kira stared at her reflection in the mirror. "What's happening to me?" she asked desparately.

_You're going mad._

"No...no, I'm not."

_Oh yes you are. You're crazy._

"I'm not crazy."

_Right. You keep thinking that..._

"Shut up!" she screamed and kicked a chair by her desk. The chair smashed against a wall. Luckily, no one was home to hear it.

Kira sunk to her knees in tears. She held her head an dkept muttering, I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy..." Until finally, she fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

At Mesagog's lab, Psyspeller returned to report to Elsa.

"Well?" Elsa demanded.

"The plan is set," Psyspeller screeched. "I've gotten to the Yellow Ranger. Soon she will cave."

"_Just_ the Yellow Ranger?!" Elsa yelled. "You were _supposed_ to destroy _all _of them! That's what I created you to _do_, you miserable—"

"You created me," Psyspeller interrupted, "to _think_."

"What?" Elsa asked furious.

Psyspeller cackled. "Trying to destroy all of them is not easy. But you wanted a distraction, so I've trapped the girl in her head. Soon enough she will think she's gone insane. Her teammates will do anything to help her, you know."

Elsa couldn't believe it. She had actually programmed a competent monster. Amazed, Elsa continued Psyspeller's thoughts. "I've seen those Rangers fight amongst themselves a lot. Especially the Red one and Mercer's son. This is the _perfect_ way to distract them and then get to _all_ of them!"

Psyspeller let out another shrill laugh. "All it takes if one of them to break, then _all_ of them _will_ fall..."

"And I know the perfect time to test this," Elsa said excited. "Their technician Hayley is closing in on something. As soon as the locates it, I'll follow the Rangers with my T-Drones. With them so distracted and fussing over the girl, beating them will be too easy. Whatever is hidden will be mine!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Save Me From the Nothing I've Become

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own PRDT or any related characters/storylines...But I just convinced my mom that a PRDT lunchbox is a GOOD thing!!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! And visit my new Emma Lahana fansite (www.emmalahanaidol.tk)!

**So This is Hell: A Ranger Trapped  
**Chapter 2 – Save Me From the Nothing I've Become

The next day at the Cyberspace, Conner was talking to Ethan about Kira's strange behavoir. "And then it was like she was talking to someone else..." Conner trailed off as he noticed that Ethan kept glancing around and not really listening to him. "Dude," Conner snapped.

"Huh?" Ethan asked.

"Expecting someone?" Conner asked raising his eyebrows.

Ethan grinned. "Well, Cassidy was suppose dto meet me here. We were gonna hang out."

"You know," said Conner. "It doesn't seem like you guys are just 'hanging'...You spend all your time with her. Wait, you don't have a thing for her, do you?"

Before Ethan could respond, Cassidy came over. "Hey Ethan!" she said smiling. Ethan and Conner turned to face her and Ethan's jaw dropped. Normally, Cassidy would be wearing her cheerleading uniform or her regular trendy, pink clothes, but today was different. Today she was wearing a tight, short (and slightly revealing, which both Ethan and Conner noticed) sundress that was a dark blue. Her sleek blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail.

"Looking good, Cassidy," Conner said smoothly. Ethan kicked him underneath the table.

Cassidy blushed. "Thanks...Ready to go, Ethan?" Ethan nodded numbly, still speechless. They both left the Cyberspace, leaving Conner by himself.

Trent was by the counter talking to Hayley when Kira came stumbling in. She looked really tired and she was still wearing the same clothes as the day before (because she had fallen asleep in them).

When Trent spotted her, he rushed over. "Kira?" he asked worried.

She looked at him and muttered a soft greeting. Her head still hurt and kept seeing the random images in her head. After crying herself to sleep last night, Kira had dreamt that she was trapped in amsall black room. The walls continualy inched closer inward and soon she could barely breathe. She had woken up gasping for air.

"Kira...Are you okay?" he asked.

Kira frowned. "Yeah—Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Okay..." Trent said. "Hey why don't we go sit down," he suggested. He steered her over to Conner's table where she sat down silently and stared at the floor. It was like working with a robot.

"What's up with her?" Conner whispered to Trent.

Trent shrugged. "Not sure," he replied quietly. "I think—"

"What?" Kira asked suddenly looking up. Conner and Trent both stopped, but before either could speak, Kira continued talking. "No, they're not." The two boys exchanged glances. "They're _not_," Kira insisted. She looked back down at the floor, staring blankly.

_Oh no, _Conner thought. _She's doing it again..._

"Hey," Trent said gently as he got on his knees. He put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped her gaze towards him. They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment and Trent immediately knew that she was fighting something inside of her. Something was definitely wrong. "Kira, let me help you..."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Help..." she whispered. "What's going on?..." She fell into Trent's embrace and he held her tightly as tears fell down her cheeks.

Conner's jealousy flared as he watched the two. He wished that it was him holding Kira instead of Trent...

Slowly, Trent pulled away from her. "I'm gonna ask Hayley if I can take a break right now so we can go somewhere and talk." He glanced pointedly at Conner who glared back, then got up and went to talk to Hayley.

Conner leaned forward. "Kira, do you want me to come? I mean, I can help too."

Kira shook her head. "No, I have Trent...it's okay. You probably have soccer practice right?"

"Oh..." Conner said, hurt. "I see." _Yeah, I'm just a dumb jock to her_.

Trent returned. "OK, Hayley gave me the rest of the day off. Come on." He offered a hand to Kira which she held as she stood up.

"You know," Conner said, also standing up. "If you need me, I could—"

"It's okay," Trent interrupted abruptly. He could tell Conner wanted to play the hero. He couldn't stand someone else rescuing others if he wasn't involved. _Not this time, McKnight_, Trent thought. "I've got it."

Conner glared at Trent with growing resentment. "Sure," he said through gritted teeth. He watched as Trent and Kira left the yberspace. As they were walking out, Kira slipped her arms around Trent's left arm. She rested her head against his left shoulder. Conner's jealousy continued to rise. When they left, he sat back down frustrated.

_How can I help her if she won't let me?_...

hr

Trent and Kira were sitting on a large rock, looking out over a lake. It was the same place where Trent had first revealed to Kira that he was the White Ranger. The surroundings were peaceful.

"...And then when I got up, my head stil felt like an earthquake had shaken it. So the whole day has been pretty horrible..." Kira said wincing. Trent nodded. He had listened to her talk for awhile and listened compassionately. He really wanted to help her. He watched her as she shook her head. "I feel so horrible," she muttered.

Trent reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "But how are you feeling now? How's your head now? You seem okay since we started talking."

Kira blushed as his hand touched her face. She looked away. "It's okay now...It seems like I feel fine when I'm talking to you." She smiled at Trent, whose hand slowly touched Kira's cheek. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for them. "Trent..." she whispered.

"Shh," he whispered back, and leaned slowly towards her. They moved closer and closer towards each other until their lips met. After a few seconds, Trent slowly drew back, but his kiss still lingered on her lips.

For a moment, Kira completely forgot about the voice that was in her head. She forgot about the pictures in her mind. All that she was focused on was Trent. His hand dropped to her knee and his other hand was on the back of her head and the next thing she knew he had kissed her again, more intensely. Minutes passed and they were lost in their endless kiss.

hr

Hayley and Dr. O (still stuck as the Black Ranger) were trekking through a forest of trees. Hayley was holding a sensor and was scanning the ground as they walked.

"Are you sure it's here?" Dr. O asked.

"Tommy, trust me," Hayley replied confidently.

"Let's check over by that clearing. It looks like there's a lake or something over there," he said pointing straight ahead. Hayley noded and the two continued forward.

"So," Hayley said casually. "I got a call at the Cyberspace today. From a friend of yours actually."

"Really?" he asked mildly interested.

"Yeah...It was her again."

Dr. O immediately walked ahead of Hayley. "I don't want to know, Hayley," he said decisively, even though he had heard her last comment about who the caller was.

"Tommy...Just call her back. She's been trying to reach you for the past week. Do you know how many messages she's left on your phone?"

"12," he responded automatically. "But who's counting?"

"Well, maybe you should answer," Hayley said. It was irritating trying to convince him to do anything.

"Listen," he snapped. He stopped walking and she turned to stare at him. "This is just between me and her. I've heard the news from Jason already, and so I don't need to talk to her, okay?!" Annoyed, Hayley nodded and they continued on in silence. But they had only walked a few feet when Dr. O broke the silence. "Besides," he said, his tone softening. "Kim's getting married Why would she have time to talk to me anyways?"

Hayley could hear the pain in his voice and she dropped the matter. They were almost near the lake when the sensor started beeping. "Yes!" she exlaimed excitedly. She changed a setting on the sensor and slowly the lake began to glow.

Trent and Kira, who were on the other side of the lake from Hayley and Dr. O, jerked apart as the lake become illuminated with light.

"What the..." Trent began, unsure of what was going on.

Suddenly, a clear, glowing box flew out of the center of the water. Inside the box were 5 glowing orbs of different colors.

"Trent! Kira!" Dr. O called across the lake trying to get their attention. They both saw Dr. O and Trent waved. Hayley was beside him, trying to draw the box towards them the sensor.

Trent watched the glowing box with a look of awe and amazement. Prisms of light shot out in all directions as the box slowly drifted to Hayley.

However, Kira's reaction was completely the opposite of awe and amazement. Thebright beams of lights pentetrated thebarrier of her mind that kept her sane when talking to Trent. Her head began throbbing again and a silent scene played in her head of Tyrannodrones coming towards her, ready to kill. She screamed and lept back. Kira lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Trent gasped and knelt besides her. "Kira!"

Her eyes were closed and she was still screaming. A terrifying Ptera scream escaped her mouth and the box began to fall.

"No!" Dr. O called and ran to catch it before it shattered. Suddenly, Elsa appeared and knocked him aside.

Kira had stopped screaming by then and she and Trent stood up Elsa kicked Dr. O.

"We need to morph!" Trent said urgently.

Kira nodded.

_Going to play...or should I say _try_ to play hero again? _It was that damn voice in her head.

"Go away," Kira muttered. Luckily, Trent hadn't heard her.

_You know you can't win. Trent will probably have to save you. Or Dr. O will have to. You can't fight for yourself. You've always been the—_

"Ready!" Kira yelled, cutting off the voice. "DinoThunder—Power Up! Ha!"

"White Thunder, power up!" Trent yelled.

The two morphed in time as a couple of Tyrannodrones charged towards them. Trent immediately pulled out his DragoSword and began to fight, but Kira froze. The one Tyrannodrone seemed to multiply in front of her. Although she was only seeing things, it was all so real and she sumbled as the Tyrannodrone raised a blade to strike.

Kira felt frozen in fear. Trent shoved the Tyrannodrone was fighting into the lake and quickly turned to Kira. "No!" he shouted as he saw the Tyrannodrone prepare to attack Kira. Trent leapt forward and tackled the Tyrannodrone before it stuck. As he fought the Tyrannodrone, Kira shook her head and tried to focus. She had to try and help Trent.

_Weakling,_ the voice teased. _You freaked out at ONE stupid Tyrannodrone! Hah! _

Kira was pissed off. Her emotions jumped from scared to extremely upset. She wanted to find the source of that damn voice and kill it. Kill it and watch it burn. Confused and torn, all Kira could tell was this voice constantly rang in her head and she wanted it to stop. Drawing out her Ptera Grips, she slashed at empty air in front of her.

Trent blasted the Tyrannodrone had saved Kira from into the forest. He turned to Kira and saw her attacking empty space.

"Hey," he said as he ran over to her. "Kira!"

Still striking her Ptera Grips blindly, Kira narrowly avoided hitting Trent's helmet. He reached up and grabbed her wrists. She stopped and the voice continued to taunt her.

_Don't stop. Kill him. Or are you too weak? Remember what I said back at the Cyberspace about Conner and Trent. They're plotting against you. They want to see you fall..._

"STOP!" Kira screamed. Trent was taken aback. He thought she was telling him to stop and he immediately released his grip on her wrists. Slowly, Kira dropped her Ptera Grips and sank to her knees. Her morph dissolved and she was sobbing.

"Power down," Trent murmured and he de-morphed.

_You should attack him. He's against you! They're ALL against you!_

"STOP!" Kira screamed again. Trent suddenly realized she hadn't been talking to him. It was the voice she had been telling him about.

Hayley was still trying to draw forward the box while Dr. O fought Elsa. Suddenly, Conner came. He was riding on his Raptor Cycle, already morphed. Dr. O had called him for help while Kira was having her break down. Conner immediately jumped in and started to help fight Elsa.

"Get the box!" Hayley screamed at Conner. She could barely keep a hold on it with the sensor anymore. Conner jumped up and grabbed the box. He landed on the ground.

"NO!" exclaimed Elsa once she saw the Red Ranger holding the box. She prepared to attack him but a kick from Dr. O stopped her. Conner ran around the lake to join Trent and Kira.

"Come on guys, morph. We've gotta protect whatever this is," he said motioning to the box.

Trent looked up at Conner. "Something's going on with Kira right now. I don't think she can morph."

Kira had stopped shaking and sobbing now and was holding on to Trent's arm helplessly. She barely acknowledged when Conner arrived.

Compassion took over Conner's voice. "Kira, ohmyGod, are you okay?"

"She's fine," Trent interrupted. "Look, Dr. O's almost done kicking Elsa's ass. Let's just make sure this box thing gets back to the lab okay."

"Conner look out!" Hayley yelled. Elsa had managed to break away from her fight with Dr. O and was charging towards Conner.

"Here!" Conner shouted and put the box down with Trent and Kira. He met Elsa head on and fought her.

Out of nowhere, Mesagog appeared through a green portal. Both Elsa and Conner froze. Everyone was stunned to see Mesagog, especially Trent.

Elsa took the opportunity to strike Conner hard. She caught him off guard and he tumbled. But he didn't stay down for long. He got up and ran towards her and they continued to fight.

Mesagog advanced towards Trent. "Give me the box, White Ranger." Trent stood up and was about to morph when Mesagog held out his hand and started draining power from Trent. "Don't stand in my way." Mesagog tossed his hand to the right and Trent went flying. Kira was left by herself now with the box.

Kira was terrified. Normally she would stand up and kick his ass, but the voice in her head had diminished her confidence too much. She felt like she was 5-years old again.

"Out of my way," hissed Mesagog.

Dr. O rejoined the fight with Conner against Elsa. "Go help Kira!" Dr. O told Conner. Conner nodded and ran to them. Kira was now holding the box tightly, refusing to give it up to Mesagog.

_OK, I agree with you here_, the voice said._ Don't give the box up. Just hang on to it...Don't give it to anyone. And I mean _anyone

Conner kicked aside Mesagog. Trent made his way back to them, still de-morphed. Mesagog could see his odds weren't too good.

"Elsa," he hissed. "Come." Mesagog disappeared through a green portal and Elsa was about to follow him until she charged towards Kira.

"Give me the box!" Conner yelled quickly.

_Don't! _the voice yelled.

Kira, not knowing what to do, did nothing. Trent tried to hold off Elsa but she fought even harder.

"Give me the box!" Conner repeated. It didn't look like she was going to budge. Conner had two choices: He could either try to fight off Elsa (which might not go anywhere) or he could take the box by force. Both ways, he knew Kira would get hurt.

Conner went over to Kira and tried to pry the box away but she stubbornly held it. Her eyes were closed in concentration and the voice kept saying to her, _Don't! Don't!_

Conner knew there was only one thing left to do. He extended his fist and it connected with her head. She fell unconscience and the box freed from her grip. Conner grabbed it and ran it over to Hayley.

"I'll be back Rangers!" Elsa screamed and she too disappeared.

Silence lingered in the air after she left. Dr. O and Hayley had the box safely. Kira was still out on the ground. Conner was in disbelief at what he had done. "Power down," he said. He started to run towards Kira but was stopped by an angry Trent.

"What the hell Conner?!" Trent yelled, shoving him.

Conner shoved him back. "Shut up Trent, I don't have time for this."

Dr. O quickly ran over before the two continued the argument. "Both of you, stop. Come on, let's get back to the lab. Conner, bring Kira back on your Raptor Cycle. Trent, you come with me and Hayley."

Trent wasn't happy about it, but he went. Conner picked Kira up and slowly rode them to Dr. O's lab. _Oh man, _he thought. _What have I done now?_...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. She F'cking Hates Me

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own PRDT or any related characters/storylines...So there will be no law suits today...

A/N: OK I'm calling myself out on how many times I spelled "unconcious" wrong in the last chapter...Sorry! And apologies to my variation on Trent's morphing call...He says "White Ranger, Dino Thunder!"...Again, I'm blaahhed out......Oh and Dr. O is still trapped for story purposes...You'll see why. Read on fellow fans and ignore my odd mistakes!

**So This is Hell: A Ranger Trapped  
**Chapter 3 – She F'cking Hates Me

Back at Dr. O's, Kira was on the couch unconcious. The rest of the group was down in the lab.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Trent exploded.

"Trent," Dr. O said sternly. He turned to Conner. "Conner—OK. I'm sure you had some reason. Thank you for saving the box, but I'm not quite sure I agree with your tactics."

Conner sighed. "Look, if I hadn't stepped in, Elsa could have gotten to her...again, and that would be way worse."

"I was holding Elsa off!" Trent said fiercly. 

"You weren't morphed!" Conner countered. "How long do you think you could've held her?! But if I didn't get that box away from Kira, God knows what could've happened to her!" Conner exhaled after the outburst. Everyone was silent.

Trent shook his head. "You knocked her out cold, Conner," he accused quietly. He raised his voice as he continued. "And _we're_ supposed to _thank_ you for that?!"

"At least she's not dead!"

The two were dangerously close to getting into a physical fight. "Alright guys," Dr. O interrupted. "Save it. Hayleye's up there with Kira now. I'm sure everything'll be fine."

Trent and Conner continued glaring at each other. "What I want to know," Trent said finally, "is where you were, Ethan." He turned to Ethan who had been sitting quietly ever since meeting the group back at the lab.

Ethan shrugged. "I didn't get a call from you guys. If you had called, I would've come."

"Which would've give him away to Cassidy," Conner pointed out in defense for Ethan. Ethan nodded.

"Ethan, be careful about Cassidy," Dr. O warned. "She's always out to catch the Power Rangers in action. Don't let your identitly slip."

"Don't worry, Dr. O," Ethan promised.

"Look," Conner said, calming down from before. "I'm sorry about Kira. I never meant to hurt her. I never _wanted _to hurt her! I just didn't want Elsa near her."

Dr. O nodded. "Well, you can try explaining ito to her when she wakes up."

"Dr. O," Tretns aid. "There's something you should know. About Kira." He explained everything Kira had told him. When he was finished, Conner snapped his fingers.

"Of course," he said. "The gas station...I knew she wasn't okay..."

"And you just ignored it?" Trent asked annoyed.

"She said she was okay!" Conner argued.

Before another argument could start up, Hayley came down. "Hey guys? There's something wrong."

They all headed upstairs to Dr. O's living room where Kira was on the couch. As the group approached, they heard Kira mumbling something. Her breaths quickened and her voice more panicked. They didn't know it, but it wasn't an ordinary nightmare she was having...

_Kira was dreaming that she was tied to a tree. Helpless...Alone...She didn't know what was happening and then she saw it. A large laser gun was pointed right at her._

_"Help!" she screamed. "Help!!"_

_"No one can help you, Kira," a male voice said. It was her captor. His face was hidden behind her gun._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Introductions aren't needed. You already know me."_

_Kira gasped as her captor revealed his face and blasted her away..._

Trent kneeled down next to the couch and held both of Kira's hands. He hated seeing her this way. As he held onto her, her body relaxed and her breaths returned to a normal rate. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Trent.

"Trent," she gasped. "OhmyGod..."

"It's okay, Kira. It's okay," he said gently. She nodded and reached up to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kira relaxed as he hugged her tightly. She couldn't understand why she felt so scared. She normally could handle things like this herself, but she found that now she needed to run to Trent for support. Things were spiraling way out of proportion for her and she couldn't keep her head straight.

Hayley smiled at the display of affection between the two. She stole a quick glance at Dr. O, and even though he was wearing his mask, she could tell he was watching Trent and Kira with a feeling of longing for Kim. Ethan shifted uncomfortably and Conner watched with repeating jealousy and intense hatred towards Trent.

Trent and Kira pulled apart and he sat besides her on the couch, his arm around her. Hayley sat down in a chair. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Kira shook her head. "Horrible. Again."

_Ha!_ The voice was back. _I knew you were weak!_ Kira tried to ignore the voice. _You can't ignore me cuz you know I'm right. By the way, what about that dream? Wasn't that something...I told you he's out to get you...I told you. Stay away from him. Hate him. He wants to see you fail._

As the others talked about the possibilities of curing her, Kira suddenly leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. She wasn't listening to what everyone else was talking about. She was too busy failing to ignore the voice. It was getting to her now.

Everyone stopped talking as they saw Kira's sudden movement.

"Kira?" Trent asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Kira?" Trent asked again leaning forward and trying to look her in the eyes. "Hey, what's up? What's wrong?"

She remained quiet.

Conner couldn't help but find the rejection amusing. He decided to step in. He kneeled down in front of her. "Kira, come on, is everything okay?" He reached for her wrist but before he could hold her, she stood up quickly and shoved Conner hard. He went flying across the room and smashed into one of Dr. O's bookcases. Several books fell off and toppled onto Conner. Kira was standing now, glaring at Conner. She was breathing fast. Helpless to the voice, Kira gave in

_Get away from me_, the voice inside her head said. "Get away from me," she repeated aloud through her teeth. _Don't come near me._ "Don't come near me."

Conner got up slowly and looked at her confused. "Kira—"

"You want to see me fail!" she screamed. "You're out to get me! STAY AWAY!" She turned and ran out Dr. O's front door. Immediately, Trent chased after her trying to stop her.

Kira continued running, faster and faster and deeper into the woods. She didn't know quite where she was going, but she knew that she needed to run.

"Kira!" Trent continued calling as he chased after her. She was running farther and farther. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. Trent caught up with her quickly and fell besides her. "Kira, snap out of it! What's going on?"

She sat up slowly and he was surprised to see no tears in her eyes, just hollow confusion. "I hate him," she muttered.

"Who, Conner?"

Kira nodded.

Trent didn't say anything. Part of him wanted to celebrate because Conner was officially out of the picture, but he knew she wasn't quite in her right mind.

_Isn't Trent nice?_ the voice asked. _You should be with him. Who cares about Conner? Who cares what he thinks..._

"Trent?" she asked defeated. "Why do you like me? Why do you want to be with me? I'm a mess...Everything's a mess..."

"No," Trent said lightly. "And at the risk of sounding cliché, you're not a mess. You're beautiful."

She smiled. It was the first smile she had smiled in what seemed like ages. But as sudden as the smile appeared, it disappeared and a look of worry washed over her face.

"Why is Conner doing this to me?" she asked.

"Doing what? Kira, I'm not that big a fan of the guy either, but you've gotta have some reason. Is it because of what happened earlier with the box at the lake?"

Kira nodded, then shrugged. "Partly...But the laser gun..."

Trent looked at her confused. "Laser gun?" Kira nodded again. "Was it the dream?"

"Yeah..."

The two continued talking and Kira spilled her thoughts, her emotions, her terror at what was happening and Trent listened. The more Kira talked, the less the voice spoke to her and she enjoyed that. She hated the voice. She only wanted to talk to Trent and not have to worry about anything else.

* * *

Right after Kira had run out and Trent followed her, the living room where everyone was gathered was quiet. Dr. O was reshelving his books and Conner was sitting on the couch defeated. Ethan was sitting next to him, just as confused.

"OK, so she was pissed," Conner said. "But throwing me across the room didn't help."

"Hopefully Trent can calm her down," Hayley said.

"Yeah, and what's up with that?" Conner asked. "Now she only wants to talk to Trent? I mean, she told him about what was going on with her. She hugged him when she woke up. And he's out there running after her now."

"Well, it's kind of obvious," Ethan pointed out.

"I know, I know..." Conner shook his head. "I just wish it wasn't."

Before anyone could respond, the phone rang. They all sat there looking at Dr. O. After all, it was his house and it was his phone. "Answer it," Hayley suggested.

Dr. O shrugged. "Probably telemarketers."

The answering machine came on, but the caller hung up. Silently, Dr. O let out a sigh of relief, but the phone rang again. The answering maching came on, and again the caller hung up. This continued for about 5 or 6 times.

"Must be some eager telemarketer, Dr. O," Conner said raising his eyebrows. Dr. O didn't answer. He sighed, walked over to the ringing telephone, and unplugged it. Ignoring Hayley's stare, he left the living room.

"Okaay..." Ethan said.

"What's with him?" Conner asked.

Hayley didn't answer. This was his life. She had no business interfering, yet...Hayley walked over to the phone and re-plugged it back in. "Come on guys," she said motioning to them. "We've got some work to do in the lab." Ethan followed her down, but Conner lingered back. When they weren't paying attention, he slipped out Dr. O's front door in search of Kira and Trent.

He walked down a dirt path scattered with leaves. He took up a jogging pace, listening carefully for voices. He slowed down when he heard Kira's voice. As he turned a corner, he was standing several feet behind them. Luckily their backs were turned so they didn't notice him.

"You're the only one who really gets me," he heard Kira say. "I just feel like I'm losing it."

"We'll beat this, Kira," Trent replied. "I'm here for you. You know we all are."

Conner saw Kira nod and lean against Trent who hugged her. Kira looked up at him and she smiled. "Trent? Thank you..." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Conner couldn't stand it anymore. He turned and walked away, beaten. He had lost Kira to Trent. And no one would replace that feeling.

* * *

Back at Mesagog's lab, Elsa was delighted. So what they had lost the box, her plan was working! The Yellow Ranger was falling into Mercer's son's arms and the Red Ranger was too jealous to even try to get along. In addition, the girl's "illness" was complicating the matters from them. Next mission for her: steal the box. Mesagog would be delighted with her!

"T-Drones," Elsa called. "Go wreak some havoc."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
